villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harry (The Bully)
Harris "Harry" Boswell was the main protagonist and antagonist of the Chick Tract entitled "The Bully". History The tract starts at a bar. At the bar we are introduced to our protagonist Harry Boswell, and he was there getting drunk alongside his friend, Andy. Andy then makes a joke stating that it was funny that he and Harry were out drinking, while his daughter, Ashley, was attending church with his wife Megan. This angers Harry because he warned his daughter to not go to church, unless he'd beat her again. It is also implied that he murdered his wife because her religious behavior was disturbing him. Harry grabs Andy by the collar of his shirt and pulls him up to his face. He threatens him by saying that if his daughter found religion, he would murder him and his entire family. When Megan and Ashley were on the road back to her house, Harry stops them, and he then forces Ashley out of the car. He threatened Regan that if she was ever close to his daughter again, and decided to take her with her to church, he would her house down with all her family members in it. When Ashley arrived home, he beats her, and makes her promise to never go to church again. Ashley vowed to never go to church again, and Harry rewards her with a beer bottle. Two years later, Ashley is shown face down on the floor, unconscious. Harry then stated that he would prefer a drunk daughter over a religious nut like her mother. Harry is then seen at the local bar again, and he has a heart attack and passes out. He is later taken to the hospital, and he is successfully resuscitated. A nurse told the doctor that his patient was all right, but he was blabbering about seeing Hell. The doctor dismissed this report and states that he is delusional since everyone knows that Hell does not exist. When Harry wakes up, he makes a request to see the Pastor. When the Pastor sees Harry in his study, Harry tells him all about his experience, and he begs the Pastor to help him escape his inevitable torment. The Pastor tells him that he must be born again, and accept Jesus in his heart. Harry does so, and he feels like a new person. He then tries to call his daughter about his conversion, only to find out that she was in the jail because of her driving while she was intoxicated. Harry goes to the jail to bail her out, and then tells her the news while they were on their way home. Ashley told him that she had news too, but she would like to tell it over a stiff drink. When they arrived home, she revealed that she had cirrhosis of the liver, and that the doctor told her that she had three weeks to live. She requested that she died at home, and the doctor gives her that wish. She hoped that her father would nurse her, before she went to Hell. Nine days later, Harry hears her screaming, and he runs to her room. She tells him that she heard screaming coming from far away and that she as though she were on fire. She begged her father to save her from her upcoming torture. Harry tells her to ask Jesus for help, and she does. She then felt as if she were no longer on fire, and that she saw her mother in Heaven, and that she heard beautiful music. She then bids her father farewell, and she dies. Navigation Category:Redeemed Category:Abusers Category:Addicts Category:Chick Tracts Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Symbolic Category:Murderer Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male